left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Left 4 Dead Wiki:TODO
This is the page where cool people who are editing this wiki put what they plan to do or what they want done. If you want to do a certain task, you can "claim" it by putting it under a subheading of your name. Otherwise, put it under "open tasks." Open Tasks * Create video walkthroughs of all chapters. * Create or find maps of all chapters. * Add more images (especially screenshots) to the Boss Infected's articles. (Specified on each of their talk pages.) *Write about new melee fatigue. * Help out with fixing bad punctuation, spelling and grammar. GrayFox is doing this, but he wont be able to do everything. Claimed tasks User:GrayFox 161 * I plan to fix up all spelling, grammar and punctuation errors. * I am also trying to add extra things that may have been left out in the writing of articles. User:Siric312 * Add more to the Graffiti page. User:Cafinator * Add some pictures to articles missing ones Takua108 * Improve front page layout * Clean up CSS * Make userboxes for each of the achievements (seriously, I want to do this one!) Mattoakes1990 * Add screenshots for each chapter Ashsflames * Shoot video walkthroughs of each chapter. (Anyone can and should create ones I haven't done yet. I don't plan to do every level.) SirBoomaTheGreat *Help with the achievement page ExcalibuR_SworD *Make page suggesting how achievements can be obtained, difficulty of task, etc LTR_2 *Do a list of safe rooms, how they look like and what is written on the walls. *make every chapter much...organized. *Make articles for each one of the buildings that we can get into. with the name of the building and how it look like. *''(optional)Make a possible timeline of what happened before the first infection. (we can't know what exactly happened but we can have and idea) User:Spygon *add tactics for being an infected in versus mode to Tactics page * Write down all the survivor graffiti found in left 4 dead on to the graffiti page Stigma-231 * Write the walkthroughs for No Mercy and Death Toll. * Create an article on the Commentary. * Fix and clean the Tactics article up. MechanicalYeti * Help Stigma create the walkthroughs (it's a lot of work) * Find where the Tank is likely to appear in each section * If anybody would like help with something, let me know, and I'll see what I can do. User:Sanlron * I will start a FRAPS video walkthrough of each of the levels. (What i'd like to do is coordinate with someone who is writing a walk through so the audio kind of goes along with the written walk through.) FirstCabalist088 * I plan to try to better format the pages, adding links, and checking grammar and such. * I have already added all the graffiti in the Dead Air campaign, and I plan on adding it for the other 2 campaigns that aren't on that page. * Maybe, and only if I can work it into my schedule, add walk-throughs, or tips to the chapters/campaigns. *sorry cabalist but ive nearly got all death toll graffiti ready for a quick load up so dont waste your time on that but i havent even started blood harvests graffiti so if you can do that that would be more than helpful Spygon 02:34, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Completed tasks RawR Spongey * Make a page explaining wall jumping and how to do it ''Done Linked videos from youtube to help with jumping * Make a page explaining rescue closets, how they work, and show a picture of a trapped survivor in one.Done, don't know the exact distance you need to be away from corpse though Mattoakes1990 * Make Template:Infobox chapter for campaign chapters Done for all chapters * Add official icons to chapter pages Only done for the first campaign as that is all that's availabale currently * Make Template:Infobox user Created and in use on my user page. Feel free to add extra items if you want as long as they're all optional and it wont mess anything up if someone doesn't include it in there box Dib9394 * Add image for Pipe bomb Added the image * Add image for Mercy Hospital Added the image SirBoomaTheGreat * Clean up the tank page as it is starting to look abit of mess. Cleaned Up HarrisonH * Make Template:Infobox infected (health, attacks, etc., plus navbox to choose between them) Xyjiryo * Clean up the tank page as it is starting to look abit of mess. Cleaned Up Stigma-231 * Fix the picture on The Infection page. Category:Browse